Mémoire, ma belle mémoire, qui suis-je ?
by HannahWinx
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Ron se fait régulièrement agressé et cela s'accompagne de perte de mémoire, mais que se passe-t-il et comment vont réagir les autres? Le résumé n'est peut-être pas super, l'histoire non plus : c'est ma première fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous/ à toutes!

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, mais je vais essayer de me débrouiller...

Mais avant tout :  
_Disclaimer_ : Tout ce qui suit, à part ce qui sort de mon invention, appartient à la merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

Ceci étant : Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au milieu de l'année, Ron avait déjà été agressé plusieurs fois, ce qui lui causait de légères pertes de mémoire, mais rien de grave. Ron avait retrouvé son lit, dans le dortoir voilà 3 semaines, il avait repris les cours, la vie habituelle, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas faim, pour une fois que Ronald Billius Weasley n'avait pas faim, ça allait rester longtemps dans les archives ça!

Bref, Ron n'avait pas faim, et au dortoir, il ne dormait pas, pas fatigué, pas envie de dormir. Il décida de se lever et d'aller se promener dans les couloirs. Si un adulte le croise, il prétextera faire sa ronde de préfet. Il se leva, se rhabilla, et sorti du dortoir. Il marchait, réfléchissait à lui et à Hermione, il fallait qu'il montre un peu plus d'affection selon Hermione. Grande méditation pour Ron. Dans les couloirs, il descendit quelques escaliers, en remonta d'autres, passa devant la grande salle, devant les cuisines sans s'arrêter pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un petit biscuit. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son agresseur habituel déboucha à un angle de couloir et l'endormi d'un tour de sorcellerie.

Son agresseur récupéra la robe de Ron et se rendit compte que ce dernier avait eu la flemme de mettre autre chose que sa robe et n'avait donc plus qu'un caleçon. Son agresseur le laissa comme ça, au beau milieu du couloir, si tout se passait comme d'habitude, il se réveillerai le lendemain, vers midi. Une petite '' oubliette '' et l'agresseur est sûr que sa victime ne se rappelle pas du tout de son agression.

* * *

Ce prologue est (très, super, énormément, heu... non, en fait, pas énorme justement...) court, les chapitres seront un peu plus longs... je les posterais environ à chaque fin de mois...  
J'apprécierais chaque review, que vous aimiez ou pas, juste pour pouvoir progresser, si-vous-plaît, ayez un peu de pitié de moi ^^  
Merci quand même d'avoir lu!


	2. 1-Un réveil brumeux

Salut à tous!

Voilà le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas trop faire les résumés, et nommer un chapitre, c'est pareil, donc mes chapitres n'auront pas de nom, désolée!

_Disclaimer_: à part ce que j'ai inventé, tout ce qui suit appartient entièrement à la merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il fait noir. J'entends des voix, je sais qu'il y a de la lumière autour de moi, mais je n'y vois rien. J'entends une voix masculine et une voix féminine qui m'ont l'air familières. Ho, ils me parlent! Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit? "Ou les œufs"? Je sais pas moi… Les œufs ou quoi d'abord? Ha non! "Ouvre les yeux!"! C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'y vois rien. J'ouvre les yeux alors. Mais la lumière, ça fait mal aux yeux… Deux têtes sont au dessus de la mienne, comme je l'avais dit, mais la lumière fait vraiment mal! Je ne sais pas qui est la fille, qui est le garçon tellement j'ai mal aux yeux à cause de la lumière.

-Ha, tu es enfin réveillé, me dit le garçon, je suppose qu'il est à droite puisque c'est de là que vient sa voix.

-Madame Pomfresh, il s'est réveillé.

-Très bien, merci jeune demoiselle, laissez-moi passer, je vais m'occuper de ce jeune homme.

Ils s'écartent et Mme Pomfresh me donne une boisson hyper acide que je bois avec dégout. Ma voix s'éclaircit et une petite migraine que je n'avais pas remarquée disparaît. Tiens, à ma droite, comme je l'avais dit, se trouve un garçon plutôt mature, brun, avec des lunettes. Soit il n'a pas pris la peine de se coiffer, soit ses cheveux sont indomptables! J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur son identité. A gauche du lit, se trouve une jeune fille qui a l'air d'avoir le même âge que le brun en face d'elle. Elle a des cheveux châtain et des yeux marrons, elle a un certain charme, c'est indéniable! Les deux sont à Gryffondor, je les sais, le blason orne leurs robe. Ma mémoire me revient un peu! Le brun, Il s'agit d'un des sorciers les plus populaires du monde! C'est Harry Potter, avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair! Et la jeune fille... Il me semble qu'elle est née-moldue, mais je ne parierais pas dix gallions d'or dessus. Il faut que je cherche plus... Ha, ça y est, je sais! C'est Hermione Granger, la fille qui passe le plus de temps à étudier qu'à dormir. C'est eux que j'entendais parler. Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai vu deux Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson et Théodore je-sais-pas-quoi (son nom ne me dit rien, c'est pas de ma faute!). Ils traversent l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, pour sortir ou aller voir quelqu'un, je ne sais pas. LA mémoire me revient plus facilement pour les noms -ou du moins les prénoms- des gens, c'est plutôt bien ça! Mince, Harry me parlait et je ne l'ai pas écouté.

-Désolé, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît?

-Oui, bien sûr, je te demandais juste si tu te rappelais de quelque chose, ce qui s'est passé, des trucs comme ça quoi. Alors?

-Non, en fait, je me posais la question. Vous pouvez me le dire vous?

-Non Ron. On repasse après le cours de métamorphose. Repose-toi bien, me lance Hermione.

-Ouai, à tout à l'heure!

Mais pourquoi je suis là à la fin?! Et puis, je suis qui moi? Et pourquoi tant d'amitié envers moi?

Il faut que je quitte ce lit pour trouver des réponses. De suite.

J'enlève la couverture afin de me lever mais je me rends compte que je suis presque nu. Pomfresh passe devant mon lit et me voit. Elle me dit, affolé :

-Mr Weasley, recouchez-vous! Où comptiez-vous allez comme ça?

-Ben, je sais pas trop, peut-être dans mon dortoir pour m'habiller. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'y aller? Et où sont mes vêtements?

-Personne ne le sait. Il y en a surement dans votre dortoir, puisque vous êtes élève ici, mais Mr Rusard vous a retrouvé au sol, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, uniquement vêtu du caleçon que vous portez en ce moment. Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vais m'occuper de vous.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ferma les rideaux, puis, d'un autre coup de baguette, des gants me firent la toilette. Une fois la toilette finie, sans que je n'ai rien pu faire, elle me passa un robe de sorcier pour que je puisse me vêtir puis elle est partie. J'ai pris la robe pour la mettre, c'est une robe de la maison Poufsouffle. Peut-être que c'est ma maison? Peut importe, je la mets. Soit j'ai grandi pendant que je dormais, soit ce n'était pas ma robe, soit ça l'était mais je ne la mettais plus (enfin, j'espère!) : elle est trop petite pour moi. Une fois la robe enfilée, je dis:

-C'est bon maintenant? Je peux retourner dans mon dortoir pour me préparer à aller en cours?

J'espère que oui, vraiment, j'espère que oui, parce que sinon, je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même.

-Non mon petit, me dit-elle fermement. Tu es resté deux jours dans le coma sans que l'on puisse te rencontrer mentalement, tu n'espères tout de même pas que j'allais te relâcher comme ça alors que tu n'es réveillé que depuis seulement vingt minutes! Aller, recouche-toi au lieu de t'épuiser inutilement. Plus que 3/4 d'heure et tes camarades vont revenir avec les cours que tu dois rattraper et quelques vêtements pour que tu puisses te changer. Recouche-toi maintenant.

Et elle s'en va. Moi, je suis bien dégouter. Si seulement je pouvais manger au moins. En plus, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Bon, et moi, au fond, qui suis-je? Je me souviens qu'elle m'a appelé ''Mr Weasley'', donc mon nom de famille est Wesley. Quoi d'autre ? Ha oui, la tête de l'école m'a appelé Ron tout à l'heure, enfin, il me semble. Donc, soit je m'appelle Ron, soit Ron est mon diminutif. En tout cas, je suis au moins Ron Weasley. Si Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sont mes camarades, c'est que je suis dans la même maison qu'eux, donc chez Griffondor. Et du coup, cette robe n'est pas à moi!

J'espère que je vais vite me rappeler du reste parce que là, franchement, c'est pas très rigolo de ne se rappeler de rien. Harry et Hermione sont vraiment complices, comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur. Et moi? Est-ce que j'ai un frère ou une sœur? Je ne me rappelle même pas de ça! C'est un vrai cauchemar réveillé! Bon, je vais essayer de me rappeler. Je dis bien : " essayer". Je me recouche et me mets à réfléchir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Je te remercie MaudC et je vous remercie tous les autres de lire,  
j'accepterai avec plaisir une 'tite review pour me dire ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous plaît pas, après, je vous force pas, hein ;) (C'est le bouton juste en dessous, la review x) )

Le prochain chapitre sera posté le dernier week-end du mois de mai, désolée ça fait long, mais sinon, je serai à court de chapitre x)


	3. 2-Mes amis, ma famille, mon amour(?)

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling._

Je vous remercie de lire ma fanfic, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir.

Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de syntaxe.

Maintenant : Bonne lecture, et bonne fête mamans du monde!

* * *

_Il fait sombre. J'y vois mal et j'ai mal. Quelqu'un est là. Je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. Un couloir. Je suis dans un couloir. J'avance en m'appuyant sur le mur. J'ai mal. À la tête et partout dans mon corps. Un angle 2 mètres plus loin. Il y a quelqu'un. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas un ami. J'avance. L'angle est là. Je tourne. Haaaaaaaa!_

_-Ron? Ho tient, il dort. Ce n'est pas grave, je dépose ces cours ici et puis on va attendre. Hein Harry?  
-Oui, si tu veux. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi lui. Si c'est pour ME faire du mal, cette fois, je veillerais sur lui. Je vais veiller sur toi aussi Hermione.  
-Enfin, Harry, je suis assez douée pour me protéger moi-même!  
-Mais Ron n'a pas pu, alors je vais faire très attention désormais. On dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar._  
__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ ___ _ _ _ _ __  
_

-HA!

-Ron! Ça va?

-Hein? Ho, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Heu… Oui, merci Hermione, ça va…

-Tu veux en parler, me demande-t-elle.

-Non, merci, ça ira. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose? Ho tient, des feuilles. Ce sont les cours que j'ai raté, c'est ça?

-Oui Ron, me répondit Harry. Est-ce que tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose pendant notre absence? Quoi que ce soit, on s'en fiche. Tant que tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose.

-Et bien, non en fait. Justement, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider?

-On va essayer, me répondit gentiment Hermione, elle doit vraiment se soucier de mon rétablissement…

-Et bien, en fait, j'ai des doutes sur moi-même.

-Ho non, murmura Hermione en reculant vers Harry. Tu ne te souviens même pas de ça?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai rassemblé tout ce que j'ai entendu et j'en ai conclus que je m'appelais Ron Weasley et que je suis chez Griffondor, mais c'est tout. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un frère ou une sœur, ni qui sont mes parents. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes juste meilleurs amis ou si vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur… Donc, qui suis-je ?  
-Heu, oui… Bien sûr, bafouille Hermione, en regardant Harry, perdue.  
-Heu… On va commencer par ta première question : Tu es Ronald Billius Weasley, mais on t'appelle Ron, mais tu as d'autres surnoms à ton actif… Ensuite, tu es effectivement chez Griffondor. Heu… Les autres questions, c'étaient quoi ?  
-Ma famille… Mes parents, est-ce que j'ai des frères ou des sœurs ? Est-ce qu'il y a des particularités à savoir ?  
-Ta famille, reprit donc Harry, c'est… Compliqué…  
-Pourquoi ?  
\- Trop de frères ! Bon, ton père s'appelle Arthur, il est un fasciné des Moldus, il travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Ta mère s'appelle Molly.  
-Elle travaille chez vous, elle s'occupe de la maison, et pour elle, Harry fait totalement partie de la famille.  
-Tu as un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq frères qui ont finis leurs études et une sœur…

Il avait compté sur ses doigts le nombre de frères que j'ai et lorsqu'il avait dit « sœur », il avait eu une sorte d'hésitation, et il l'avait dit en sur un air différent, je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'était bizarre…

-Ton frère le plus âgé, reprit Harry, s'appelle Bill.  
-Il va bientôt se marier avec Fleurk. Pardon! Fleur Delacour. Elle est Française. Bill travaille pour Gringotts.

-Après, il y a Charlie. Il travaille avec des dragons en Roumanie.  
-Le troisième est Percy. Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie, mais pas dans le même département que ton père.  
-Enfin, au niveau des frères, il y a les jumeaux Fred et George. Ils ont arrêté leurs études au cours de leur sixième année. Maintenant, ils tiennent leur boutique « Farces et attrapes pour sor…  
-Non ! C'est pas vrai, le coupais-je, ce sont mes frères ! J'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement de Weasley. Je les connais, la boutique, c'est « Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux », une super boutique, ils ont beaucoup de succès !  
-Tu te rappelles d'eux ? S'étonna Hermione.  
-Bien sûr ! Comment les oublier ! Mais je ne m'en rappelai pas en temps que frères, juste de leur boutique, ils sont aussi connu que Bertie Crochu ! C'est juste que je ne savais plus, qu'ils sont de ma famille. Et ma sœur ?  
\- Ginny, comme nous et tous les membres de ta famille, est à Griffondor. En ce moment elle sort avec Dean Thomas.

Cette nouvelle me donne une mauvaise impression. Je n'aime pas cette impression.

-Avant, avant ton agression, tu n'acceptais pas vraiment cette relation, m'appris Harry.  
-Je crois bien que je ne l'apprécie toujours pas. Qu'en est-il de nous ?  
-Tu sors avec Lavande Brown, mais avant ton agression, tu avais en projet d'en finir avec cette relation, même si tu n'en as jamais eu le courage. Harry et moi sommes…

Quoi ? Frère et sœur ? Ha non, ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille.  
Ils pourraient être ensemble… Non ?! Ce ne serait pas ça quand même ?

-… tous les deux célibataires.

Tes pensées sont débiles Ronald, dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Sans commentaire…

-O.K., donc, si je récapitule, mes parents sont Molly et Arthur. J'ai cinq frères : Bill, Charlie, Percy et Fred et George –Je n'y crois toujours pas– et ma sœur, Ginny. Bill, Gringotts, Charly, dragons, Percy et Papa, Ministère de la Magie, Fred et George, ce n'est pas la peine de le dire. Bill va bientôt se marier avec une Française, Ginny sort avec –Grrr– Dean Thomas. Moi avec Lavande Brown, vous célibataires. J'ai tout bon ?

-C'est ça, oui, me dit Harry, Hermione acquiesce.  
-J'ai quand même une dernière question.  
-Vas-y.  
-Dans la question « Qui suis-je ? », ce n'est pas seulement mon identité, mais aussi mes goûts, mes activités, donc, est-ce que vous pouvez aussi m'éclairer sur ça ?  
-Bien sûr, dit Harry, tu es un grand fan de Quidditch. Tu fais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, tu es notre gardien, mais pour l'instant, c'est Dean Thomas qui te remplace.  
-Alors j'ai hâte de revenir !  
-Tu es aussi très fort aux échecs version sorcière, ajoute Hermione. Et jusqu'à présent tu es Préfet de Griffondor, bien que Harry t'ai remplacé à hier et avant-hier.  
-Et tu fais la collection des cartes des Choco-grenouilles, ajoute Harry. Et je connais ton plus grand désir, du moins, celui que tu avais en première année. C'était d'être préfet en chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu rêvais de faire gagner le tournoi de Quidditch des quatre maisons à Griffondor. Je crois que c'est tout.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny, Fred et George arrivait à mon lit. Lorsqu'ils me virent, leurs visages s'éclairèrent et Ginny me sauta presque au cou, je suis assis sur mon lit…

-Ho, Ron ! Tu es réveillé !  
-Oui, content de voir que tu tiens autant à moi !  
-Oui, ho, ça va hein... Ça fait deux jours, je commençais à me faire du souci… Surtout que ce n'est pas la première agression, mais la première fois que tu es dans le coma aussi longtemps…  
-Mouai… Ça va sinon ?  
-Oui, mais on s'en fiche. Toi, ça va ?  
-A part que je suis amnésique, tout va bien.  
-Amnésique ? Et tout va bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?  
-Heu… Qui je suis et les liens entre les gens…  
-Donc… Tu nous as oublié…  
-Non, juste que tu étais ma sœur. Mais Harry et Hermione s'en sont occupé, maintenant, je me souviens de tout, enfin, le plus important, du moins.  
-Alors tu sais aussi pour Fleurk, et moi et Dean ?  
-Fleurk ?  
-Ha, tu ne te rappelles pas du plus important alors ! Je n'aime pas du tout Fleur Delacour, alors je la surnomme Fleurk. Et je ne suis pas la seule, ajoute-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione rougit légèrement.  
-OK. Et je suis au courant pour toi et Dean et… Je ne suis pas vraiment… de… d'accord avec toi…  
-La perte de mémoire n'y fait rien… De toute façon, je ne l'aime plus tant que ça. On dirait qu'il me prend pour une gamine !  
-Laisse-le tomber alors, je réponds, en sautant sur l'occasion.

Ginny allait répondre quand la porte s'est ouverte. Ils ont tous regardé qui venait d'entrer, moi-même, j'essayais de reconnaître la voix de la fille qui parlait. Je suis sûr que je la connais. Mais qui c'est ? Ho non ! Je sais !

-Il est réveillé, demande la « voix ». Ho mon Ron-Ron.

Je secoue ma tête pour leur faire comprendre que non avant de faire semblant de dormir.

-Non, répond Ginny. On attend toujours, mais on ne perd pas espoir.

J'adore ma sœur ! Mais je n'aime pas du tout le surnom dont m'a affublé Lavande Brown ! ''Ron-Ron''. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Je ne comprends pas que je ne me sois pas révolté plus tôt. Encore une chose que je n'aime pas : Mon moi antérieur ! J'entends _ses_ pas qui s'approchent de moi. _Elle_ me prend la main gauche dans ses mains. _Elle_ me lâche ! Grrr, et me passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur mon front. Mais quand va-t-elle s'en aller ? _Elle_ m'embrasse. Sur le front, je me serai _réveillé_ sinon. Ça y est, _elle_ m'a lâché ! _Elle_ soupire puis s'en va. Je garde les yeux fermés au cas où.

-C'est bon, elle est partie, « Ron-Ron », me dit Ginny avant d'éclater de rire avec Hermione.  
-Ha ha, aha, aha, trop drôle.

Je suis quand même soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus là. Une question me vient, mais à qui la poser ? Les filles sont celles qui connaissent le mieux Lavande, mais elles sont « momentanément indisponibles ». Harry le sait peut-être…

\- Harry ?  
-Oui ?  
-Juste une question : Est-ce que tu sais depuis quand je sors avec cette fille ?  
-Pas vraiment… Je dirai depuis le début de l'année, à peu près.  
-Et c'est … Sérieux ? Notre relation ?

Cette fois, Harry se pli de rire. Ginny et Hermione, qui s'étaient à peu près calmées, se remettent à rire. Heureusement pour moi, Fred et George gardent le sourire sans pour autant être plier de rire. Mais vu leurs têtes, je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas plus que moi. Hermione réussi à se calmer à première. Ginny et Harry finiront bien par y arriver eux aussi…

-Et bien, répond Hermione, si tu considère ''s'embrasser 24h/24'' comme une relation sérieuse…  
-Quoi ?! On s'embrassait 24h/24 ?!  
-A mon grand déplaisir… Bon, pas 24h/24, puisque vous ne pouviez pas le faire en cours, et quand vous marchiez, vous ne faisiez que vous tenir par la main, et puis il y a les repas aussi –remarque, même à table, on avait droit au spectacle– et puis, vous ne dormez pas dans le même dortoir.  
-Heureusement, s'étrangle Harry. Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé qu'ils partagent un lit !  
-Ç'aurait pu être dans notre dortoir !  
-Hé ho, j'interviens, je ne me vois pas dormir au milieu de filles !  
-Lavande aurait était séduite par l'idée, elle, ajoute Ginny, un air malicieux, avant de rire.  
-C'est ça, ouai, riez, on verra quand ce sera vous qui sortirez avec quelqu'un !  
-Bon, fait Hermione, on va te laisser, il faut bien qu'on mange.

On se dit tous « Bon appétît », puis ils s'en vont. Je me retrouve seul avec Fred et George. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils soient mes frères…

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, je suis contente si ça vous plaît!  
J'accepterai avec plaisir une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plus, si non, qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas, pour que je puisse progresser, ce serait super!

Sur ce, comme d'habitude, je posterai le chapitre 3 le dernier week-end du mois du juin.


	4. 3-Les jumeaux Weasleay sont mes frères ?

Bonjour à tous!

_Disclaimer : Les lieux et personnages de cette fic appatiennent intégralement à la merveilleuse Joanne K. Rowling._

Comme mon week-end commence plus tôt que prévu, j'ai décidé dee ne pas vous faire attendre plus. J'ai répondu aux review des lecteurs qui ont un compte par message privé, je répondrais au lecteurs sans compte à la fin du chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

"Je me retrouve seul avec Fred et George"

Ils sont tous deux aux pieds du lit, mais l'un d'eux -je crois que c'est George- s'avance vers moi et prend la parole :

-Donc, salut frérot ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?  
-Heu… Je me suis réveillé dans la matinée. Je peux pas être plus précis, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je me suis réveillé.  
-Papa et Maman vont surement passer te voir, peut-être même qu'ils vont vouloir te ramener au Terrier.

Me ramener? Fred -il me semble- s'approche à son tour. Pourquoi voudraient-ils me ramener? Je n'ai pas de baguette, c'est vrai, mais quand même! Poudlard est censé être le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde magique!

-Non ! Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as une idée Fred ?  
-Peut-être bien, répond l'intéressé, avec un air malicieux dans le regard.  
-Mais dis-moi alors…

Ils se parlent comme si je n'étais pas là, en se regardant par dessus le lit. Fred a-t-il une idée? Et si oui, est-ce qu'elle est vraie ou infondée? Ho, je me suis trompé quand je pensais que le premier était George et l'autre Fred, tant pis.

-C'est peut-être pour une fille…  
-Hé ho! Je suis là moi, j'interviens. Et si tu parles de Lavande, et bien, je veux bien quitter Poudlard, mais pas pour aller dans le terrier d'un lapin!  
-Mais enfin Ron, me dit George, le Terrier, c'est pas un vulgaire terrier de lapin, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle notre super maison!  
-Enfin bref, j'espère que tes souvenirs reviendront assez rapidement, ajoute Fred. C'est tout de même dommage, de se faire agresser avant son anniversaire, ajoute-t-il en direction de son jumeau.

Hein ?! J'ai bien entendu « anniversaire » ? Mon ventre et le reste de mon corps est soudainement vivement intéressé par les propos des jumeaux.

-C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?  
-Tu ne sais pas ?

Ils me regardent comme si un deuxième nez m'avait poussait sur le visage. Réflexion faite, un de leurs gadget, sucreries doit bien avoir cet effet. Disons qu'ils me regardent comme si je venais de dire une grosse bêtise, ce qui doit être le cas, apparemment.

-Non, je ne sais pas. En même temps, je suis amnésique, alors je ne sais rien qui aie un rapport avec moi ou ma famille, donc ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça…  
-Mais enfin, Ronald Weasley…  
-… Tu n'aurais tout de même pas oublié…  
-… La date de ton propre anniversaire quand même ?!  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est quand ?!  
-Le premier mars. Et nous sommes le 27 février.  
-Et c'est une année bissextile !  
-C'est juste pour m'embêter ça, hein ? Alors… (OdE: effort intense de réflexion, attention !) Je vais avoir… Je ne sais quel âge dans 3 jours !  
-Tu ne sais pas quel âge !?  
-Ron ! Mais tu vas être majeur !  
-Majeur ?! Ouah, c'est cool ça ! Mais, on est quel jour ?  
-Le 27, on vient de te le dire.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on me prends vraiment pour un idiot. C'est à cause de ma personnalité d'avant ou bien c'est juste une impression?

-Super, je reprends. mais, dans la semaine ? Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, etc…  
-Vendredi, pourquoi?  
-Ça veut dire que mon anniv', ce sera... Lundi… Super, juste après le week-end… Vous devriez pas être à la boutique pour gagnez des galions ?  
-Si tu as oublié tes frères, comment se fait-il que tu saches combien on gagne ?  
-Je vous ai oublié en tant que frères, pas en tant que gérants de la meilleure boutique au monde, enfin, pour l'instant, c'est que le Chemin de Traverse, mais bon…  
-C'est vrai qu'on devrait peut-être y aller, faut qu'on mange en plus.  
-Ouai, Bon appétît Ron !  
-Bon appétît, tu parles, c'est une horreur ! Elle veut me faire mourir de faim Pomfresh !  
-Ho, n'exagère pas quand même…

Ils me prennent vraiment pour un imbécile! Non mais franchement! Je ne suis pas un gnome de jardin moi!

-Je n'exagère pas du tout!

Comme si elle voulait apporter la preuve « sur un plateau », ce qui est le cas de le dire, l'infirmière vient vers moi avec un repas. Sur le plateau, une soupe de poisson et un verre, qui n'est ni rempli d'eau ni de bièraubeurre. Les jumeaux me regardent avec un air désolé avant de s'éclipser.

-De toute façon, j'allais leur demander de te laisser tranquille pour le repas, déclare l'infirmière. Bon appétît, ajoute-t-elle, accompagné d'un sourire, avant de me laisser seul.

Et là, je ne peux rien garder pour plus tard... Mais quand, qui viendra quand pour me sauver?! Je ne sui pas une princesse en détresse mais un Rouquin en danger de mort iminente, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il y a un esprit quelconque qui passe par là et qui entends ma souffrance, _help me!_

* * *

Il est quinze heures, j'ai mangé une pomme. Mes camarades viennent d'avoir DCFM* avec Rogue**, j'en serais presque heureux d'avoir été agressé et d'être bloqué ici. Heu, non, tout compte fait, faut pas exagérer. Le « presque » est très important! La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. J'entends Madame Pomfresh parler et la personne répondre, mais je ne distingue pas sa voix. J'entends le pas qui se rapproche. Et si c'était Lavande Brown ? Plan « Je dors » activé ! Le plan consiste à faire semblant de dormir en attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Et si c'était de la visite pour un autre ''prisonnier'' ? Et si je n'étais pas seul ? Ce n'est pas possible, je l'aurais su depuis longtemps, en l'entendant, ou en entendant l'infirmière lui parler ou parler de lui, ou alors il aurait déjà reçu de la visite. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Les pas se rapprochent. Il n'y a qu'une personne. Si c'est Lavande, elle est venue sans son amie cette fois. La personne continue d'avancer. Elle s'arrête finalement à côté de mon lit. Elle avance jusqu'à la tête de lit et pose des parchemins sur la table de chevet, enfin, j'imagine selon les bruits que j'entends. Ensuite, elle s'appuie sur mon lit et se penche vers ma tête, si proche que je sens son souffle chaud et son parfum –plutôt bon, soit dit en passant. Même si l'odeur ne me dérange pas tant que ça, j'aimerais bien que Lavande –si c'est elle– s'en aille, et si ce n'est pas elle, j'aimerais que la personne parle. Je remue, en espérant que ça fasse réagir la personne en question, mais, rien, aucune réaction. Je désespère… Tout doucement, la personne commence à souffler dans mon oreille, puis…

-Bouh !  
-HA !

Je saute hors de mon lit pour voir Harry, plié de rire.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! T'aurais pu me rendre sourd, ou j'aurai pu avoir une crise cardiaque ou me casser un os en tombant ! Tu te rends compte ?!  
-Peut-être, mais -il rigole et a du mal à parler- t'aurais du voir ta tête ! Aha ahaha!  
-Mouai… Sauf que j'ai pas vu ma tête, moi !

Moment gênant… On oublie tout ce que j'ai pensé sur la « personne »… Harry semble s'être calmé un peu, tant mieux!

-Les parchemins sur la table de chevet, ce sont les cours d'aujourd'hui.  
-Ça aurait pu attendre, maugréais-je.  
-Pas avec Hermione sur le dos, s'écrit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Elle m'aurait harcelé ou serait venue d'elle-même te les apporter!  
-Je lui aurais répondu la même chose, dis-je en ricanant. Je me moque de ce qu'elle peut dire ou faire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les cours, ça aurait pu attendre!  
-Elle aurait levé au ciel en se disant que tu es décidément un cas désespéré, me répond Harry.  
-Ho et bien tant pis!

Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Elle n'est même pas là qu'elle m'embête déjà, faut le faire!

-Dis-moi... , commence Harry.  
-Moi...  
-Ron!  
-Oui?

J'ai conscience de faire l'imbécile, mais il faut bien que je m'occupe, pour une fois que je ne suis pas seul, dans ce lieu de morts!

-Laisse-moi parler s'il-te-plaît, reprends Harry.  
-Pas de problème, va-s-y.  
-Je disais: Quand je suis arrivé, tu dormais?  
-Non, pas du tout, lui répondais-je, légèrement embarrassé...  
-Mais alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis quand je suis arrivé, quand je me suis appuyée sur le matelas?  
-C'est... C'était ma « réaction ». Je ne savais pas si c'était toi, ou Hermione, ou un -une- Weasley ou n'importe qui d'autre, alors, au cas où ç'aurait été Lavande, je ne réagissais pas.  
-Tu l'évites?

J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais Harry a bien raison, ce que je finis par confirmer en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Je sais à quoi elle ressemble physiquement, j'ajoute, alors je nous ai imaginés en train de s'embrasser l'un l'autre et...  
-Ça ne t'a pas plu? me coupe Harry.  
-Non! Non. Ça ne m'a pas plu du tout! Ça m'a même dégoûté! Je ne sais pas commet j'ai fais pour la laisser m'embrasser à longueur de journée et répondre à ses baisers! Je ne sais pas non plus comment lui dire que j'ai perdu tout sentiment pour elle.  
-Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi, me propose le Survivant.  
-Merci, mais non merci. Je tiens à le faire moi-même. Je veux prouver que j'ai ma place parmi les rouge et or.

Pour changer de sujet, je lui demande comment c'était avec Rogue.

-Bah, comme d'habitude, horrible, me répond-il. Attends ! Comment tu as su qu'on avait Rogue aujourd'hui ?  
-Heu… Bonne question… Je sais que tu l'as eu juste avant de venir me voir et me tué !  
-Ho ça va, t'es pas mort que je sache ! Et, oui, en effet, je l'ai eu juste avant de venir te voir. Mais qui te l'a dit ?  
-Ma mémoire, je réponds, du tac au tac, sans me rendre compte qu'elle est censée être momentanément indisponible.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumine et un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'exclame:

-Elle est revenue !  
-Pas entièrement.

Son sourire disparaît déjà un peu. Dommage... Il m'a fait du bien, ce visage heureux.

-Je ne me rappelle que de certaines heures de cours, j'ajoute. Mais pas en me concentrant dessus, je le sais, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas que ça, je connais notre emploi du temps par coeur, même si je ne sais pas totalement qui je suis, je sais, et je le savais déjà quand je me suis réveillé, que je partageais mes cours avec toi -le Survivant, ça ne s'oublie pas- Hermione -la fille qui passe presque autant de temps à la bibliothèque que Mme Pince- et Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard.  
-C'est super tout ça, s'exclame Harry. J'en toucherai deux mots à Hermione en Potion. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, désolé Ron.

Je lui souhaite bonne chance, mais il s'est déjà envolé. Je me retrouve donc seul, encore, une énième fois. Mince! J'ai oublié de lui demandé s'il y avait un autre patient enfermé ici. Tant pis, je lui demanderai la prochaine fois. En attendant, je troque ma robe trop petite de Pouffsoufle contre un pantalon et un pull -qui gratte. Je me rassois, m'installe confortablement -oui, je tiens à mon confort personnel, et alors? Il faut que je pense à une façon de dire à Lavande ce que je ressens, ou plutôt ne ressens plus, envers elle. Je me tourne vers la table de chevet, ouvre un tiroir et tend la main pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Mais?! Il n'y a plus rien?! Mais je vais mourir de faim ! Bon... Je vais prendre mon mal en patience. C'est dur. Mon ventre crit famine! Et moi je vais crier "Pomfresh"! Elle me prendrait pour un idiot, ou un goinfre, mais ce n'est pas mieux. Je n'ai qu'à réfléchir. "Lavande, je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas, je ne t'aime plus, je ne veux pus de tes baisers, au revoir!" Ca le fait? Non. Je suis nul pour ça. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen. Voyons voir...

* * *

Bon, je sais que mon chapitre est court, mais je n'arrive pas -et c'est purement psychologique- à rassembler mes différents chapitres pour en faire un long, donc veuillez m'excuser pour cela...

**Aryalys** : Merci pour ta review! Elle est courte, mais efficace ;) Et surtout, elle m'a montré que j'avais une lectrice de plus qui apprécie ma p'tite fanfic!

**Tous** (même Aryalys) : Je me suis dit qu'un mois, c'était quand même plutôt long, et donc que je pourrais peut-être, si le chapitre est prêt et que je peux aller sur l'ordi poster celui-ci sans attendre le dernier week-end du mois, pour compenser du fait que vous attendiez un mois pour un chapitre ridiculement court... Voilà, il me suffit qu'une personne me rédige une petite review bien gentille en demandant poliment que j'applique ma proprosition et je ferait ça.

Voilà, sur ce, à la prochaine!


End file.
